1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a new lubricating composition and method for use in main turbines and gears, auxiliary turbine installations, certain hydraulic equipment and for general mechanical lubrication.
The lubrication of turbine engines, particularly those used in environments containing water, requires lubricants which exhibit effective rust inhibition both during engine operation and while idle. In addition these lubricants must provide the desired oxidation stability, air release, and extreme pressure/antiwear properties.
The compositions of the invention exhibit excellent vapor space rust protection, improved oxidation stability, extreme pressure/antiwear, and air release properties.
2. State of the Art
The compositions of the present invention constitute an improvement over those disclosed and claimed in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,022 issued Jan. 6, 1976. The compositions patented therein contain a mineral lubricating oil containing from 0.02 to 3.0 weight percent of a vapor space rust inhibitor such as a C.sub.8 -C.sub.10 aliphatic carboxylic acid; 0.01 to 0.3 wt.% of a substituted heterocyclic antioxidants such as benzotriazole; 0.05 to 1.0 wt.% of a rust inhibitor such as alkyl-succinic acid/alkyl acid phosphate/phenol; 0.001 to 0.500 wt.% of a polymeric antifoamant such as a polyacrylate; 0.01 to 5.0 wt.% of a tricresylphosphate; and 0.01 to 2.00 wt.% of a hindered alkyl phenol antioxidant such as 4-methyl-2,6-di-t-butylphenol.